


云烟

by toastandotherbread



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Relationships: 卜灵
Kudos: 1





	云烟

BGM 过眼云烟-王菲

1.

“你知道自己有病？”白大褂正在写字的手停下了，掀起眼皮从镜框上方望过去。

对面是个身材极高大的男人。他戴着有链条的细边眼镜，一侧的断眉向另一方蹙过去，思考了一下点了点头。

医生放下笔，眼神从下到上试探着询问：“这是你第三次自杀，对吗？”

“对。”

“是有人送你来看医生的吗？”

“不是……我，不想死了。”

“什么？”

“我不想，再自杀了。”他顿了顿，低下头小声说，“很疼。”

2.

卜凡有精神病——不是说他是个疯子或者变态，他只是缺失了对人的情感。

孤儿院的院长奶奶从不这么觉得。她见过小凡接过她手中的糖果认真说谢谢，也见过小凡帮受欺负的小朋友打架，她总说小凡是最乖最善良的孩子。

可卜凡明白，他并不知道自己为什么要那样做。表达谢意后会得到夸奖，扶起小朋友后会得到感激，可他不会把这些情绪转化为开心亦或是满足。

他没有感觉。

在接受了十岁那年的最后一轮体检后，有人来把他带走。

男人没有自我介绍。他说这不重要，接下来他遇到的所有人都姓钟，卜凡也很快会被重新改个名字。

他去告别病床上的奶奶，不明白为什么奶奶看不见的眼睛冲他流出眼泪来。

离开孤儿院之前，卜凡坐在车里盯着后院的秋千，忽然想起还没有和昨天下午一起玩的漂亮小男孩说再见。

卜凡很厉害，这里的所有人都这样说。

他很高，出拳又有力，下手稳准狠。最重要的是，他不害怕从温热躯体里流出来的液体。

第一次和几个同龄孩子被带去处理地牢里的几个死囚时，有两个孩子当场吐了出来，还有一个晕死过去。

最后卜凡和另一个不停发抖的男孩一起被送到钟家本宅，那孩子迎着正走下来的少爷跪着爬上楼梯，扯着他西裤的裤腿说求求你了我不想杀人，我不想坐牢。

少爷停下来，轻轻摸着他沾满油腻血污的头发叹了口气，说：“别哭啦，脸儿花了就不好看了。钟叔，再去给他安排别的工作吧。”

然后那少爷转过脸来俯视着卜凡，问：“你叫什么？”

他直直迎着那一弯月似的眼睛，说：“我叫卜凡。”

“嗯，好名字。”少爷慢慢走下来，在离地面两级楼梯的地方停住，微笑着说，“去吧，让钟叔带你吃顿好吃的。”

这以后卜凡就一直在为钟家工作。

接到任务，解决目标，拿到报酬，在家里看电影打游戏睡觉，再接到任务，再完成工作。

痛觉是有的，只有身体上没有心理上。也有受了伤不能去医院的夜晚，自己咬牙缠了绷带吃了药睡一觉也就过去了。

总归是有些无聊。

所以他尝试着将工作中的办法用在自己身上试试——没有成功过，没能给这样周而复始的人生一个结点。

第一次从黑梦里醒来时，是再熟悉不过的病房天花板。卜凡闭着眼睛都知道这是隶属钟家的私人医院。

他叹了口气想装睡，很快被一连串脚步声惊醒。皮鞋停在他床前的下一秒就是一个响亮无比的耳光落在他左脸上。

卜凡不得不睁开眼。

是很久没见的少爷。

他刚扇过他的右手此刻插在裤袋里，面无表情地说：“有病就去治，寻死觅活的是恶心谁呢。”

卜凡被他的逻辑吓了一跳。于是他挣扎着起身，恭恭敬敬给少爷鞠躬说是。

少爷冷笑着问是什么。

卜凡有点惊讶，说：“您不是叫我去治病吗。”

3.

医生放下了笔，也不知道该怎么解决。思索半晌，他问：“你是从南山孤儿院被领养的吗？”

他说是。

医生说：“不如你回去看看吧。”

卜凡第二次离开孤儿院的时候领了一个漂亮的小孩。他喜欢漂亮的东西，赏心悦目嘛。挺想跟人炫耀的，可惜联系人列表里拉下来也没几个人。

小孩叽里咕噜的大眼睛转着，问：“爸爸，我们回家吗？”

卜凡吓了一跳：“别别，别叫爸爸。”

“啊？”

“我叫卜凡占卜的卜平凡的凡，今年二十自由职业有房有车养你没问题。”顿了顿，“叫哥。”

“哥哥。”

钟叔知道卜凡领养了个孩子还是有些意外，但仍给小孩办了身份户口入学手续。

小孩讨人喜欢，笑眯眯地说谢谢，又伸出手来拉卜凡。

卜凡问：“他也要姓钟吗？”

“不用。”钟叔有点惊讶他问这个问题似的，“这是你养的孩子，跟钟家没关系。”

那孩子眼睛还是一眨不眨地盯着卜凡。

他想了想，说：“那叫灵超吧。”

李英超也很满意自己的新名字，不停用手指摩挲着户口本的第三页。

他问：“哥哥，你是做什么的呀。”

卜凡专心迎战晚高峰，淡淡道：“老板给活就干，没活就饿死。”

灵超夸张地哇了一声：“那我跟着你岂不是很亏。”

卜凡突然转过头来看了他一眼。

灵超吐了吐舌头，抱紧书包缩进过分宽大的椅背里，没敢再说话。

雨淅淅沥沥拍在车窗上，折射出一个个光怪陆离的小小世界。

4.

灵超是个很聪明的孩子。他入读的学校有着非富即贵的子弟们才能迈过的高门槛，而他不仅成绩单好看，还能和同学打成一片。

他也喜欢卜凡。高大的哥哥话不多，会做好吃的饭，也陪他打游戏看电影。只是奇怪的是他并不流泪，眼神直直望向黑暗中发亮的盒子，蹙起的眉头表示他的困惑。

终于有一天，灵超看着电影结尾老英雄坟头用树枝潦草搭成的“X”嚎啕大哭，卜凡慢慢直起身来去够茶几上的纸巾搂过他擦眼泪。

灵超哭得嗓子都哑了，问卜凡：“凡哥，你不难受吗。”

卜凡说：“我……不知道。”

“你没看懂？”灵超窝在他怀里仰头问。

他有点不耐烦：“我看懂了啊我怎么看不懂。”

“你难受过头了？”

“……我不难受。”卜凡松开了搂着灵超的手，把纸巾归归整整放回原位，又偏过头去看着他说，“我有病。病就是没有感觉。”

他们住的这个房子也是钟家买的，可以算是员工福利了。

干这行的谁也没想过洗手之前还能找到人生伴侣，房子自然也就是一居室的。

灵超从来的第一天起就很愉快地接受了和卜凡一起睡的事实。他睡觉老实到把卜凡的职业病都吓出来，天天半夜去探他鼻息。

5.

灵超是真好奇卜凡到底是干什么的。

卜凡很晚回来或者不回来的时候，也都会提前在冰箱里备好饭菜或者留给他足够多的零花钱。

两个人的手机绑定了家庭账号，所以灵超看得到他的位置。他不多远，都是在本市附近，出现的地点没有任何规律性。

灵超一边从微波炉里拿出热好的粥，一边放大缩小着地图。

今晚卜凡的定位在一个酒店。他小口喝着粥心想，这哥哥怎么看也不像是被人包养的小白脸啊。

说好不回来的人还是在天光熹微的时候踉跄着把钥匙插进厚重的防盗门。

灵超被声音惊醒，刚走到门口就被近两米的大个子整个压在身上，浓厚的血腥味盖得他喘不上气。

他一边把人背上拖去浴室，一边黏黏糊糊着自言自语：“凡哥你这是怎么啦。”

他说：“我杀了人。”

最后是灵超在卜凡的指导下翻出了他以为八百年都用不到一次的药箱，敷上药包扎起来喂了水喝再搀去床上躺下。

卜凡说：“谢谢弟弟。”

灵超折腾了半夜终于关了灯躺下来：“谢什么呀，一家人嘛。”

顿了顿又问：“哥，你真杀了人啊？”

“嗯。”

“你不跑吗？”

卜凡很疑惑：“为什么要跑？”

“杀人犯法啊要被抓起来的。”

他哦了一声，说：“不会，我就做这个的。”

灵超只能说：“好吧。”

他被卜凡玩手机的光晃了眼，眯着眼睛望过去，他哥似乎在给人发微信。

“我明天还上课呢。”

卜凡按灭了屏幕说好，又给翻身背对他的灵超掖好了被角：“晚安弟弟。”

6.

灵超很快就接受了卜凡是个杀手的这个事实。

小孩子中二嘛，打打杀杀的电影看多了，谁不觉得莱昂帅呢。

可他恍惚记得那天晚上卜凡给人发的最后一条微信消息是，晚安。

从那以后卜凡半夜回来的次数多了些，跟灵超的话也多了些。

有天还心情很好地去接他放学，灵超远远就看到穿黑色皮衣的高大男人冲他招手。

小孩一蹦三尺高：“那是我哥！帅吧！”

同学眯着眼睛说：“你家都吃化肥长大的吗……”

卜凡解释说是老板给了一段假期，想到灵超快要升学考，带他出来解压。

灵超自然开心，提议去附近的商场吃饭打电动。

卜凡问：“就这样？”

“对啊。那你有想到什么吗？”

他哥哥喜欢拿手包，灵超很早就发现了。他从里面拿出两个一模一样的手机来：“怎么样，刚发布的新款。”

灵超眼睛瞪得溜圆：“厉害啊哥哥。我还以为得两个月才能买到。”

“我老板送的。”

“福利待遇这么好的吗，我毕业也去你那里算了。”

卜凡捏着开机键的手指停住了，歪过头去看灵超说：“这不行，弟弟。”

“我就是说说……”他有点心虚，小声解释着，也低下头来按他的手机。

灵超觉得有点尴尬。即使卜凡没什么情绪可以影响到他，他还是会觉得说错话的窘境由自己来打破比较好。

他悄悄斜了一眼正在录入Face ID的卜凡，脑袋突然凑到摄像头前：“给我录一个给我录一个！”

“弟弟……”卜凡无奈，给过手机让他叽里咕噜地做鬼脸。

灵超抬着下巴很骄傲似的递回去：“这手机现在有本帅哥的仙气加持了。”

7.

你知道少年人的感情其实是来得很快的。

灵超在物理课本底下哗哗翻完了一本小说，又吃了两颗话梅糖，咂咂嘴觉得心里也酸溜溜的。

吃了晚饭他窝在沙发上听哥哥洗碗，说：“哥，你什么时候找对象啊。”

“到那时候再说吧。”

“那你要一辈子和我在一起吗？”

卜凡擦干净最后一个碗，端了果盘塞进灵超手里：“行，吃你的吧。”

他有着只有我知道的秘密，他不可能离开我。灵超快乐地想。真的想过好多个原因呀，可那都不可能发生。

卜凡说着在放假，还是被一条信息叫走。

他关了游戏去换掉睡衣，还不忘顺手收了灵超的手机：“早点睡。”

“那要我等你回来吗？”

“不用，还不知道多久。”

“那你小心啊。”灵超伸长了脖子看扭开反锁的男人，“明天见。”

卜凡回头笑了笑：“明天见，弟弟。”

他开车赶过去的时候是凌晨了。卜凡熟门熟路地掏出房卡开了门和那人拥抱，被撒娇说大衣很冷让他脱掉。

他说是，然后去洗澡，顺从地搂过床上看书的那人说：“少爷。”

少爷夹了书签，双手捧着卜凡的脸亲了又亲，问：“想我了吗。”

卜凡说想。

少爷笑得更欢了，说：“你都没有心，你用哪儿想呀。”

情动的时候少爷喜欢听他说话，“别叫少爷啦，这时候还生分什么呀。”他黏糊糊地在卜凡耳边喘，“叫我月月吧。”

卜凡说好，念一句“月月”就顶一下，怀里的人猫似的叫。

8.

“哥，你说我是直升本部还是去考一中？”灵超转着笔，歪过头去看戴着眼镜靠在床头玩手机的卜凡。

“不想换个环境吗？”

“你说去一中？”

“不是。”卜凡放下手机，单手摘了眼镜放到床头柜上，“去国外读书怎么样。”

“你想让我走？”

“我这儿你不安全。”

灵超气笑了：“你都不怕死，我怕什么？”

卜凡说：“那不一样。我就……我就这样，你得好好活下去。”

灵超瞪着眼睛看他，眼睛睁着就流下泪来。

卜凡说：“弟弟你十八岁了，你可以和我没关系了。”

灵超不说话了。可我从来没想过要离开你啊。

两个人就此陷入漫长的冷战。

他知道他哥有病，可他还是无法释怀。灵超毫不夸张地认为他们的生存状态是相依为命，到头来却只不过是他自我疗伤的一剂药。

老师喜欢他，又在问他接下来的去向，灵超抓紧书包带，决定破釜沉舟。

他进门的时候就听到厨房里油烟机的声响。他压抑住心里的酸楚，乖乖换衣服做作业，就当什么都没发生过一样。

卜凡知道自己惹弟弟不高兴了。

他不觉得自己的决定是错的。灵超十八岁了，有书读说明他也会有工作，他要成家立业过普通人的日子，要有一个健康的人生。

卜凡早就觉得日子过得没劲了，有个古灵精怪的小朋友陪了几年，他很感激。总归是要放手的，他想。他已经改变了太多人的命运，不能再多了。

“弟弟，吃饭了。”

灵超啪嗒着拖鞋坐在哥哥对面，也不拿筷子，直直盯着卜凡说：“哥哥，我再说最后一次，我不想出国。”

卜凡说：“不行。”

灵超转身就走，卜凡听到反锁门的声音。

他端起给小孩盛好的那碗米饭又扣回电饭煲里，又拿起面前的碗。

人是铁饭是钢，吃饱了才有力气干活。

他洗好了碗筷，照例给灵超发了消息说，今晚出去，晚点回来。

灵超正跟人刚枪，被微信提示抖了手，转瞬变成了冒绿烟的小方盒。点开消息更生气了，听着肚子里的咕噜声蒙上被子。

他半夜还是被饿醒了。灵超抓过手机眯起眼睛看，三点半了，卜凡还没回来。

他烦躁地打语音电话过去，响了几声很快就被接起：“弟弟，你好。”

9.

灵超和钟少爷约在一家甜品店里。

少爷很喜欢他似的，点了几款灵超平时舍不得点的小蛋糕冰淇淋通通推到他那边，自己也吃得笑眯眯。

“我早就知道卜凡领养了个小弟弟，没想到这么好看。”他说，“是快高考了吗？”

灵超说是。想了想又说，我哥想让我出国。

少爷噢了一声，又抿了口蛋糕问：“想好去哪里了吗？”没等他回答，自顾自地补充，“喜欢英国吗？”

灵超没动面前的东西，看那少爷吃得像只兔子有点出神。

对面那人用叉子点了点盘子，微笑着说：“你哥这些年也帮了我不少忙，你只要不出地球我还是能供得起的。”

灵超说：“我不想出国。我想和我哥在一起。”

这话未免太直白了。

少爷的表情纹丝不动，手里的马克杯轻轻转了一转，说：“这样。”

“能不能放过我哥。”

少爷笑了。他说：“可以呀弟弟，你去叫你哥来和我打个辞职报告吧。”

灵超开心极了。他接过少爷打包来的奶茶，一路哼着歌去坐公交。

“哥！我回来了！”

卜凡吓了一跳险些切到手，他应了声，又探出头来看：“今天干嘛去了。”

“去和同学喝奶茶啦。”他噼里啪啦跑进厨房把插好吸管的奶茶送到哥哥嘴边，“好喝吧。”

卜凡喝了一口，又垂眼看了纸杯的logo，淡淡道：“好喝。”

灵超喜滋滋地喝了一大口，说：“我饿啦，加油干哪卜大厨。”

杀手的直觉是很准的。卜凡能预料到有什么事要发生了。

灵超破天荒地吃了两碗饭，没用卜凡开口就大口吃了菠菜，拉住准备收拾碗筷的男人说：“哥哥，我跟你说个事。”

“你说。”

“你别干了，找个别的工作吧。”

卜凡摇摇头说：“不行，这签了合同的。”

“那就去辞职嘛。”灵超倾下身子去拉他的袖子，“我俩一起走吧，我去考个远一点的大学，没人认识我们。”

他越说越急，近乎哀求：“哥哥，我们走吧。”

卜凡说：“我这条命不是自己的啊弟弟。”

灵超又开始掉眼泪。他说：“那我这条命，你这条命，不早就绑在一块了吗。”

卜凡其实早就发现灵超是个水娃娃。他回南山孤儿院的那天，就看到李英超把欺负他的几个小孩用石头挨个打跑，然后蹲在墙角抹眼泪。

他觉得挺有意思的，就抱着手臂看了会儿。那孩子哭够了，就摔了手里紧握着的石头，一个人跑远了。

我是你手心里最后的那块石头吗，弟弟。

他放任灵超的泪蹭在他脸上，他的唇覆在他紧闭的唇上，他还要搂紧小孩过分细瘦的腰怕他从自己身上滑下去。

卜凡用右手拇指轻轻抚过灵超脸上的水痕，拦住了小小战士进攻的步伐，轻声说：“弟弟，别哭了。”

灵超真的止住了哭声。他认认真真看了哥哥一眼，嘴角突然就沉下来，搂住哥哥的脖子放声大哭。

他说，哥哥，如果让我属于你，是不是就不用和你分开了。

10.

灵超哭到直打嗝，卜凡搂着他拍他的背，等他哭完。

小孩在卜凡肩上蹭干净了眼泪，见他还是不说话，又要过去亲他。

卜凡任他亲，舌头顶进来就张开。灵超哪吻过别人呢，毫无技巧的青涩在他哥哥的口腔爆发开来。

小朋友都要喘不上气来，还是不肯退出。卜凡说：“弟弟，够了。”

灵超紧紧环住他的脖子，声音闷在他颈窝里：“哥哥，我想永远和你在一起。”

卜凡不合时宜地想到了少爷曾经问过的，“永远”

有多远。他当时回答说，他能活多久，他的永远就是多远。

弟弟，你说对了，我们的命就要永远捆在一起了。

于是他说：“好。”

灵超居然又开始哭。他抽噎着说：“哥哥……哥哥你不要骗我。”

卜凡抱着他，轻轻拍着小孩的背，像在劝哄幼儿入睡。他说：“不骗你。我做完这一单就去找老板。他……人很好，会同意的。”

灵超红着眼眶笑了：“他要是不同意，我们就去亡命天涯。”

“瞎说。”

“你不愿意！”

卜凡被堵得哑口无言：“你……”

灵超咯咯笑开了，又去亲他。

11.

卜凡去签这次合同的时候，着实被酬金吓了一跳。他没敢落笔，问旁边擦花瓶的钟叔：“这次是很难么。”

钟叔说：“不是。少爷知道你家里最近有些状况。”

“什么？”

“正好你问了，少爷刚叫你晚上去一趟。”钟叔放了抹布，又去拿了一叠文件来，“木家安保做得挺严的，你好好看看吧。”

卜凡划了几次房卡都失效，警报声险些把酒店的钟家保镖引来，还是少爷自己从里面开了门：“哎哟你瞧我这，忘了告诉你换指纹锁了。”

他正系着浴袍的带子，自然地抬脸给了卜凡一个亲吻：“去坐吧。”

卜凡问：“不洗澡吗？”

少爷笑了：“去吧。”

他其实不太搞得懂少爷的想法，从见他的第一眼就是。但是他的确是敢对少爷——不是钟家——付出全部的信任的。卜凡的直觉告诉他，少爷做的事都是对的。

比如那个扒着少爷裤腿发抖的男孩，卜凡再也没见到过；比如少爷叫他脱了衣服亲他，他也觉得很舒服。

这事蛮奇怪的对不对，卜凡也有那么一两秒的错觉，怎么会在这样一种关系里找到归属感呢。

他洗了澡出来，少爷还坐在沙发上看电影，没有像往常一样靠在床头看书或者玩手机。

“卜凡。”他叫他，“我们在一起多久啦。”

“十多年吧……十四年。”

少爷嗯了声，放过了演职表，侧过头去看他：“今天没什么想说的吗？”

卜凡说：“我能做完这一单就陪我弟出国读书吗。”怕他不答应似的又说，“有需要的话到时候我就飞回来。”

少爷又笑。卜凡其实很喜欢看他笑，小虎牙歪歪斜出来，不像是张能夺了人命的嘴。

他说：“我可真喜欢你。”又拿过卜凡的手机示意他解锁，看到了微信里他给自己的备注又笑着过去吻他，“你怎么这么可爱呀。”

少爷点了修改，把那一个字符删去，慢慢输入了三个汉字：“我还活着的话，有事儿了就拿这三个字来钟家找我。”

他又说：“我同意你的辞职啦，现在过来抱抱我。”

卜凡就去抱他，亲他，一如往常。

12.

像所有省级卫视八点档的国产剧一样，英雄说打完这一仗就回家娶媳妇，一般都没能回来。何况卜凡不是英雄，是个拿钱办事的小杀手。

灵超等来等去发现卜凡的定位在南郊别墅停了三天，以为卜凡是被钟家扣下了，又急又气给钟少爷打电话：“你不是说好放人的吗！”

对面笑得有点无奈：“是呀弟弟，你哥两天之前就去办事儿啦，我也联系不上他。”

灵超心里一哆嗦。他连珠炮似的问：“去哪里？谁？他自己吗？他……他出事你们救不救人？”

少爷语速很快地说：“弟弟你要知道，我已经破了很大的例了。我把资料发给你，你就不要再和我联系了。”

小孩哪里见过这阵仗，怒意恨意被对面的冷淡堵到冻住，只能干巴巴应句好。

灵超急切地翻着手机文件，这次他哥哥手里攥着的人命是木市长的三儿子，黑白通吃。他不懂行话，只能从密密麻麻的“简历”里看出这并不是个好惹的主。

他翻出家里所有现金，胡乱装了一书包户口本身份证护照，跑下楼去打车：“师傅师傅南郊，快点！”

卜凡知道这次失手了。

他清醒着被带到目标面前，那人纡尊降贵地弯下身来问：“你……是哪家的？”

他当然不开口。木家三公子就若有所思地转个圈，抬抬过于锋利的下巴指着他：“给我好好问，问不出就送去小医院，别让他死。”

这是第三天的黄昏了。出租车奋力在环城路奔跑，灵超抱紧了小恐龙书包——是他和卜凡一起去游乐园时买的。他挑了恐龙书包，又撒娇要卜凡买恐龙头套戴上，他哥哥只好咧出一个假笑，灵超就发出鹅鹅鹅的笑声。

他不能再哭了，他们马上就要去他向往了很久的生活了，要开心才对。

木子洋对这个不肯开口的小杀手也没太多兴趣。他一年三百六十五天能碰上一百八十起这档子事儿吧，怕都怕死了当然安排了过分多的安保，还被家里两个姐姐提着耳朵笑。

想他死的人太多啦，没必要纠结这一个。能问出来最好，问不出来就让他自生自灭吧。

他不常来南郊这栋别墅，也挺好奇是怎么刚来看看装修好的房子就又被人盯上的。

“少爷，有个小孩来了，说要找他哥。”

木子洋都笑了：“干嘛，到我这儿寻亲？我又不是做慈善的，打发了吧。”

“问过了，他不走……说他哥就在这儿。”

他玩着手机被人不停打断就有点烦躁：“那你们去看呀，是谁弟弟就带走，这事儿还问我？”

“他说他哥叫卜凡。”

嚯，这就有意思了。木子洋站起身来说：“那去看看。”

灵超把那小恐龙抱在胸前，被带到大厅里等人。

木子洋从楼梯上看到这孩子就想笑，他还准备克制一下去唬唬他，想了想还是放松下来。

“小朋友，你来干嘛呀。”他自己坐在沙发上，翘着脚问，“我看你不像迷路了呀。”

灵超咬牙说：“我找我哥，卜凡，我知道他在这儿。”

“你知道他来干嘛的吗？”

“我知道……你放了他吧。”灵超不自觉地上前一步，立刻有保镖准备制住他，被木子洋挥手拦下。

他是真觉得好笑，甚至开始怀疑这孩子是不是有精神问题：“你那包里都是什么呀。”

灵超说：“钱。”

“……”

“你让我见一眼我哥吧。”灵超咬着嘴唇，直直看向那人似笑非笑的狭长眼睛，“求你了，木……木子洋。”

“行。”他痛快地应了，“你告诉我，是谁想杀我。”

“钟家。”灵超不加思索张嘴就说。

木子洋这次扯出的是一个冷笑：“小朋友，你来逗我玩儿的么。”

灵超就瞪着眼睛看他，不说话。

他想了想，冲保镖打了个手势，说：“走，我们去看你哥。你不跟我说实话，就跟你哥一起留这儿吧。”

卜凡躺在床上一天多了。他不说话，木家的人也没把他怎么样，好歹病房里有水喝有葡萄糖打，能吊着一口气。

听到脚步声的时候他都懒得睁眼，左不过是来要命的。

“哥！”

“弟弟你怎么来了？”卜凡一开口嗓子都是哑的，太久没说话了，“你来干什么？”

他自然看到了灵超身后的木子洋，张嘴就骂：“你们还带抓家人的啊阴不阴啊？”

木子洋：“？”

“哥是我来找你的！”灵超扑过去抓着他被铐起来的手，“你知道什么就说吧说了我俩就可以走了！”

木子洋：“？”

卜凡说：“我不知道。”

灵超又要哭了：“你干了这么多年都不知道你老板是谁吗，为了他让我俩死在这里？你是不是有病啊？”

“小弟弟，你看看这个呢。”木子洋好心递过来一个手机，是和灵超手中那个一模一样的黑色款。

他狐疑地接过来，用自己的脸开了锁。

卜凡叹了口气：“弟弟……这样是不对的。”

灵超手都在抖，打开微信联系人列表挨个点进去，看到一个名字的时候扯出一个凄惨的笑来：“哥哥。”

卜凡闭上眼睛，颤动的睫毛底下滚出一滴水。

灵超回过头去，仰头看着木子洋笑了。

“你查得到钟家才有鬼。他家少爷根本就不姓钟，姓岳。”他说，“什么钟家不过是岳家的一层皮罢了。”

木子洋抬了抬手，身侧有人躬身离开。他看着紧紧攥着卜凡的小孩眨了眨眼睛：“宝贝儿，如果你说的是真的，哥哥一定好好谢谢你。”

灵超说：“我要和我哥一起走。”

木子洋点点头说：“可以，我和那姓岳的有仇，不关你们的事。”

尾声

命运本身就是很玄的东西，当它的齿轮开始转动的时候，你不会知道交叉相乘会带来怎样的结果。

就像卜凡偶尔会想起离开南山孤儿院的前一天遇见的男孩，不知道为什么总在梦里出现，站在秋千木板上叫卜凡来推他；

就像卜凡不知道自己为什么会给钟少爷——现在应该叫岳明辉——的备注打上了个“🌙”；

就像木子洋接过下属给卜凡灵超办理出国的文件，看到“灵超 曾用名 李英超”时，不知道为什么手心剧烈跳动了一下。

谁知道呢。

也没什么好知道的了。

-END-


End file.
